The computer age has imposed various ergonomic problems and requirements on the population of workers and students that grow as the character of newly developed machine and accessories multiply. In particular, the development of portable computers poses problems of placement of the machines for comfortable, efficient and safe operation. The increase in carpal tunnel syndrome is a symptom of improper keyboard placement and operation which can be prevented or eased by aids that will support and present the computer in anatomically correct relationship to the user's hand, wrist and arm placement. This problem is the primary motivator for development of the within described invention, which consists of an adjustable desk for use of a portable computer in a variety of environments.
Such an adjustable desk can be used for a number of other containment and presentation functions if it can be designed to be adjustable for other equipment and purposes. Therefore maximum adjustability within the constraint of being fully portable is a secondary, but still important, design criterion of the within invention.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is within the field of portable lap desks and trays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Other products have long been presented as lap desks for use in a seated or reclining position, such as breakfast trays, bean bag pillows with plastic tops, book frames and lap writing desks with legs or other supports. All of these are relatively inadaptable for other than single uses and none are well-adapted for use with a portable computer.